


Karma

by WHUMPBBY



Series: It's only a mistake if you regret it - series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don’t copy to another site, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Pregnancy, omegajasontoddweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: It wasn’t easy, though. Nothing in his life was, so he didn't know why he expected any different now. The conception was the best part of the deal –having a skilled, loving alpha attend his heat was a treat Jason rarely got to experience. To be quite honest, the loving part was entirely new. It made the whole experience inherently better.The problem was what came after.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOmega Jason Todd Week Day 2: Pregnancy (difficult or easy):D





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> This is an add-on to the still ongoing story 'You're a murder waiting yo happen' - only we jump a few years into the future;]

Jason Todd wasn’t someone who could be called a perfect omega at first sight – not even a good one, to be honest. Not only because he looked like a near perfect image of everything that an omega _shouldn’t _be, with the way the top of his head cleared six feet by the time he was nineteen and the way his body carried all the extra muscle with no trouble. His hands were big and his vocal cords stuck as something in-between, his Adam’s apple was pronounced just enough to be visible. People generally took him for an alpha - a very fortunate beta at the most, no one ever mistook him for an omega until he opened his mouth wide enough for the extra fangs to show.

He didn't know if he should feel annoyed or grateful, never did. The intimidation factor of an imposing alpha was useful in many situations, and it was strangely easy to lose the moment someone cottoned on to his real gender. As if he was any less dangerous just because he had one extra hole between his legs.

But then, was the omega his _real_ gender in the first place?

He wasn’t born one, which was probably the source of most of his issues, at least that’s what Leslie’s research had told him when Jason buckled down and went to the good doctor for some much-needed advice. It was because he used to be a beta all the way up to his death at fourteen and three-quarters, she said. Because his body was happily maturing as beta, designing appropriate bone structure and hormonal economy, chugging along steadily until Ra’s al Ghul decided to throw a wrench into the works.

No one knew if it was science or magic that did it, maybe it was both mixed together into some unholy concoction (and knowing Ra’s, it probably was), but the effects were baffling.

“It’s quite unlike the hormonal replacement therapy,” Leslie explained. “No HRT I know can grow a uterus out of nothing.”

Yeah, the uterus and accompanying… plumbing… were strange and he never knew how to feel about them apart from accepting their presence as something inevitable that couldn’t be changed. He was too traumatised to question that new acquisition on top of everything else back when it first made itself known – and afterwards too resigned to even want to change it back.

“For all intents and purposes you’re physically an omega, Jason. You are fertile, you can enter a mating bond and nurse your pups, technically.”

“Technically?”

“Your secondary sexual characteristics are underdeveloped.”

She meant the shape of his body that was staunchly narrow, his angular facial features and his flat chest. His musculature was easy to upkeep and the only time his body seemed interested in storing fat was when it padded his thighs for about a week immediately after his biannual heat and his tits back when he was still nursing Damian.

The devil was in the details Ra’s either did not think to cover in his grand experiment or simply didn’t care for. Like the fact that Jason’s pelvis was too narrow to give birth naturally, leaving the caesarian as the only way for him to deliver. And that while he will be able to nurse the possible pup, he won't be able to produce enough milk to sustain it entirely - while he suspected that one already, it was something of a hit to have it confirmed.

Ra’s made him to be a good caretaker, but not to his own pups, and wasn’t that a kick in the teeth. Forever used at someone else's whim. A replacement Robin. A replacement omega. A nursemaid to someone else’s kits, but not a mother to his own.

A story of his life.

Then, there was the Pit’s magic he could still sometimes feel burning in his veins and God knew what effect it had on Jason’s own life-giving ability.

And yet, or maybe because of that, he decided to try.

* * *

It wasn’t easy, though. Nothing in his life was, so he didn't know why he expected any different now. The conception was the best part of the deal –having a skilled, loving alpha attend his heat was a treat Jason rarely got to experience. To be quite honest, the loving part was entirely new. It made the whole experience inherently better.

The problem was what came after. After that scrap of hope had nestled inside of him well enough to show on the little white stick and, later on, an ultrasound image.

What came after was a fog of uncertainty that almost overshadowed the joy, of fear that didn't disperse even against the love and reassurances from his mate and his father. Leslie advised to be cautiously optimistic, that expecting the worst had the potential to bring it out, but Jason couldn't shake off the negative feelings. Cautious pessimism was his _modus operandi_ for so long now, it was hard to be hopeful.

It didn't help that it was a terrible, miserable time, physically. Omega pregnancies usually lasted about seven months, but by the fourth Jason was already done with the whole ordeal. Sometimes it was hard to remember that it was all his idea and even why he wanted it so badly in the first place. He already had Damian, he didn't need another pup!

It was to prove himself that he could do it, in the end. He could be a good omega, being a passable mother once was not a fluke. He could have something in his life that was just his, not something he had to shoulder, given to him by others. This, he got to choose by himself - this child was his decision and his alone.

And it was Dick’s child, of course he wanted it.

He wanted it hard enough to put up with the constant worried surveillance of the pack, with innumerable doctor visits, morning sickness that missed the memo and visited at all times of day and night; with the head rushes, the weekly scans and blood tests, and the bed rest, and Dick hovering over him like he was the omega not the other way around. Jason _wanted _this pup and he was going to do everything in his power to bring it into the world safely.

But it was an ordeal.

Dick, bless him, was right there with him every step of the way. Protective didn't start to cover it. He was attentive to the needs Jason didn’t even know he had before his mate addressed them. Who would have thought that changing the fabric conditioner to scentless would be crucial to managing his morning sickness? That even though his stomach wasn’t very pronounced, a pregnancy pillow still made it easier to sleep?

“Mmm, Jaaay... why aren’t you sleeping?”

Hand resting on his stomach moved in a lazy circle and the body behind him curled in closer, and Jason allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace. Dick was an amazing big spoon, even though Jason was three inches taller and quite a bit broader than him. It’s been a while since anyone made him feel small, but here he was, curled around the long pillow, with an alpha nuzzling up his neck and rubbing his swollen stomach, feeling completely safe and protected.

His circus boy was a miracle worker, especially with the way he used his hands to rub and stroke, and touch Jason just like he needed to be touched to make his toes curl and his scent glands tingle.

Another thing he wasn’t made aware of – why did no one tell him that he’ll be so horny while feeling so miserable?

Jason didn’t mind sex at awkward times, not at all, but pregnancy did strange things to his body, made his omega parts swollen and sensitive, but without the slick to make anything easy or pleasurable. It was beyond frustrating to have his mate close every night, but be denied his knot. Effectively cockblocked by his own body, go figure.

Dick apparently knew it would happen and prepared for it with his usual flair.

“Hey, hey, sshhh, I got you.”

“Mmm, Dick…”

“I got you. Come on, on your back.”

It was weird, having a mate so open and receptive to his needs that even bottoming for him was an easy thing.

That one was something new and nothing Jason had ever expected to experience. That just didn’t… happen, in the world he was brought up in - not on the streets, not in the League. Alphas didn't spread their legs for omegas, no matter how infatuated or deep in their rut. It was so unthinkable that Jason never even considered– Ra’s would never allow it, neither would Talia, and they’ve always left him so satisfied that he had never thought to even want– Not until Dick took him to bed one evening and turned on his belly with his legs spread, and talked Jason through mounting him.

It was such a heady experience it left him light-headed and hungry for his mate like never before. They didn’t do it often; between Dick’s experiences with partners that weren’t always human and Jason’s education in a harem, they knew enough tricks to make their love-life constantly interesting, to safely put this one aside as something special.

Not today, anyway, today the sun was still down and both of them were still sleepy. Instead, Dick helped Jason roll on his back and dove underneath the duvet, parting his mate’s knees and setting them wide enough to slip in between. Jason took a deep breath when he felt warm, rough palms stroke the insides of his thighs, each touch sending pleasant signals up his spine that had him shiver in anticipation and his cock harden in need. He felt his opening twitch in interest, the anticipation building in the bottom of his pelvis like a heavy, syrupy heat.

Then he felt his boxers shoved to the side and a broad swipe of a slick tongue across his slit had him tensing, stifling a moan behind his teeth. They were alone now, with Damian gone, but the instinctive need to keep quiet was hard to shake. Dick did his level best to help him with that.

Damn alpha and his damn tongue, and his damn inside knowledge of how to use it to have any omega whimper for more. Punching it in and out of Jason’s opening, mouthing at the puffy lips and then spreading them with his fingers to delicately lick the inner flesh too sensitive for rougher play. Tips of his fingers just barely inching past the delicate membranes, careful to follow the trail of saliva left by the enthusiastic tongue. Jason writhed and shivered every time the tip pushed into him, hands fisted into the bedding and teeth biting into his bottom lip. His mate was skilled, so skilled. At some point the hot mouth moved over his cock and his moans rose in pitch, throat vibrating with the omega vocalisations he couldn't stop. Dick sucked him off easily and Jason could feel his walls clenching around the alpha’s middle finger pushed in as deep as it could go, unmoving, just _–there_, just because he _needed _to feel something inside and Dick knew it.

What pushed him over the edge, however, wasn’t the mouth around his cock or the teasing of his slit, it was the hand that stroked up his hip to rest on his stomach – a typical alpha gesture, possessive and claiming, and Jason’s hormone-addled brain couldn’t get enough of it. He came with a loud groan and arched back, his mouth full of saliva and teeth aching to bite into his mate’s flesh.

Dick emerged from under the duvet red-faced, hair a mess, his mouth smeared with cum and spit, and Jason licked it all greedily, cleaned his alpha diligently until the only thing he could taste was just the two of them. Dick kissed like he did everything else, fully invested, and Jason melted underneath him, post-coital laziness dragging him down into the soft bedding.

The alpha rearranged him again, onto his side, back around his pillow as if nothing happened at all. Jason nuzzled into the soft cotton, coos and purrs escaping this throat without his conscious control when the alpha settled behind him.

“We should tell Dami,” Dick murmured sleepily into the back of his neck, one hand back on Jason’s stomach. “It’s been five months already, he should know.”

Damian was off planet, on an extended undercover mission with the Justice League, because he was a growing alpha, his best friend presented as an omega two months ago, and Wayne men never talked about their feelings if they could find a way to get out of it.

Well, yeah, Jason never proclaimed himself not a hypocrite.

He wasn’t afraid of Damian’s bad reaction, no. He was afraid of igniting hope and then watching it fizzle out. Not yet, better wait with the truth. Bruce and Tim knew only because they were both snooping fuckers that couldn't keep their noses to themselves!

“Not yet,” he muttered back. “He’s worse than B… he will hover…”

“Damn, you’re right.” Dick mouthed at the claiming bite and Jason shivered involuntarily. “I’d like to keep you two to myself a bit longer.”

Possessive alpha bullshit; Jason loved every second of it.

It still amazed him that this was where he ended up – in a committed relationship with an attentive and loving alpha, carrying his pup, _wanting_ his pup.

“Will tell him…” he promised, slipping back into a doze. “When the kid goes… to preschool…”

“I was thinking college.”

“Alright… college it is…”

There was a time when he thought he was a freak of nature, destined to be alone. A time when he was in love with a man who made him so, before that man broke his heart and then his trust.

Now, thought, he was loved back and it felt like a gift – a reward for all the bullshit heaped on him throughout his life.

Karma _finally _decided to pay him back and its preferred currency turned out to be a circus boy with a great ass; Jason couldn't complain.


End file.
